Crisis Core: FFVII Promises Left Unforfilled
by Heero Masaki
Summary: This is my PreFFVII FanFiction related to the lives of Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth and Angeal. sort of my version of Crisis Core the new FFVII game coming to Sony PSP. please enjoy. and please review as I would love top know what people think of my story.
1. Chapter 1

Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Promises left unfulfilled

Chapter 1 SOLDIER: Mission start!

It was the start of a new year at the ShinRa HQ, Cloud's partner Zack had not long made it to SOLDIER first class and second in command to the legendary Sephiroth, though thanks to Zack's persuasiveness Cloud was able to stay with Zack and continue to carry out missions with him however the one in charge of even the great Sephiroth was a man named Angeal he was a tall man with dark hair his deeply expressional face showed age and experience. Zack saw Angeal as a mentor and learned everything he knew about fighting and being a SOLDIER from him. Angeal even mentored the stubborn Sephiroth for a time, the man who would never use a gun and always insisted he be allowed to use his trusted Masamune blade.

Cloud was a little lost in strength to these men after all he was only a ShinRa MP there weren't many chances to prove your worth in SOLDIER to get to a higher rank, unless you were extraordinarily strong or a military genius you would have to wait a long time to be SOLDIER first class.

Today was Cloud's first mission with Zack, Sephiroth and their superior officer Angeal, it was a simple mission but he was excited about seeing the great Sephiroth's strength in battle he also wanted to have a moment to shine and maybe catch the eye of the commanding officer Angeal.

In the back of the ShinRa military truck they were all ready for their first mission together, Sephiroth and Angeal were sitting alone in silence probably mentally thinking the mission over while Cloud and Zack sat together talking.  
"Hey, Cloud.. How do you think the mission will be? I hope we get to fight something strong!" Zack said smiling with excitement.  
"I dunno, this is my first real mission after all.. Before I just got the boring jobs guarding some useless place or entrance. I hope I don't mess up.."  
"Don't worry about it, you'll do fine.. You're strong Cloud I'm surprised master Angeal hasn't said anything to you yet."  
As always Zack was optimistic and Cloud doubted himself and his abilities a lot, he made a promise to someone a long time ago to get into SOLDIER and to come for them if they were in a pinch, it played on his mind a lot and made him feel guilty about not being in SOLDIER yet.  
Cloud's best friend was Zack and they talked about a lot together, things they'd seen, people they knew on the whole Zack talked a lot more than Cloud did but they both understood each other better than anyone.  
"You know Cloud, you should maybe find yourself a girl.. Yeah, I think that would be the best thing for you." again Zack was smiling.  
"I don't know.. I'm not sure anyone would want me."  
Zack grinned cheekily "hehe Yeah, a nice girl who'd look after you would suit you great!" after that he laughed loudly.  
Hearing it Angeal spoke up. "Hey there will you two quiet down? We're here already."

Everyone got out of the truck to come to a large valley, the rain was pouring down fast and the sky was a dark blue while thunder could be heard clashing in the background.  
"Well, this is pretty unsettling scenery." Zack said as roars could be heard from behind the mountains.   
Commander Angeal gave the orders "Alright, our mission is simple, there have been reports of a Behemoth roaming around this valley, it probably escaped from the mountains near Cosmo Canyon we are to take care of it and make the area safe."  
"This should be fun, right Cloud?" Zack smiled and readied his sword.  
Sephiroth gave a slight grin "Hm.."  
"Sephiroth, take Zack and Cloud with you, I'll leave this up to you guys, I will call the company and let them know we have made contact." Angeal said as he took some equipment from the truck.  
Sephiroth and the two young men went to fight the Behemoth that started making it's way from around the hills it's size was immense hence it's name 'Behemoth' Zack and Cloud had never fought anything of this level but Sephiroth probably had quite a lot, he was so confident even as the monstrous beast was making it's way towards them.  
"Here it comes!! Get ready Cloud!" Zack shouted.  
Back at the ShinRa truck Angeal was talking to the President of the company.  
"Yes sir… Yes… I understand.." there was a short pause where Angeal was listening to the President. "Yes, I did receive the file about Project G…" He was cut off. "Sorry sir… yes I must take more care that no-one else knows about it… yes sir, alright I understand goodbye mr president."

Back where the others were the Behemoth lay dead on the floor, Cloud had gotten a minor injury, as did Zack who was panting heavily just managing to keep his sword in his hand. Sephiroth however was unharmed, the way he fought could be considered masterful, he didn't even break a sweat.  
Zack turned to Cloud who was picking himself up. "So this is why they call him legendary."  
The three returned to the truck just as their commander had finished his conversation.  
"Ah, you all made it back safely I'm glad." Angeal helped Zack and Cloud into the truck and they made their way back to the ShinRa HQ.

End Chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where the heart is…

The next day after being congratulated on their previous mission the group separated, Sephiroth went wherever it was he goes after a mission, Commander Angeal resumed paperwork in his office or what you could call an office, as it was quite messy a small wooden table in a darkish room with only a dim lamp keeping everything visible and his trusted weapon the Buster Sword was kept leaning against the back wall. Angeal sat back for a moment to reflect on recent company issues. "What is the President thinking!? He wants me to… but he is too dangerous.. The project had failed after all. But if I don't the job will fall in the currently incapable hands of my student." The respectable commanding officer leaned forward and put his face in his hands.

The two young men Zack and Cloud were walking down one of the corridors towards the ShinRa HQ cafeteria as they did two female receptionists walked by.  
"Heeeeey, Ladies!" Zack uttered happily. The two girls, though very much taken by Zacks good looks hid their blushing faces behind clipboards.  
"Hey, are girls all you think about?" Cloud questioned.  
"Yeah.." He paused for a moment before laughing. "I'm just having a little fun." Zack smiled as he put his arm around Cloud. "You've gotta learn to liven up a bit and take it easy my friend! Tell you what. Why don't we go mess around with Professor Hojo again?"  
The blonde youth removed his friend's arm. "But Professor Hojo is on the list this month he might be promoted to the head of ShinRa's Science department."  
Zack was smiling even more. "Yeah, if we mess with him again he'll be so pissed that.." He was cut off by the Presidents voice over the speakers. "Will all SOLDIER personnel under Commander Angeal report to my office!"  
Both young men started running through the halls. "Cloud! This is big man, really big!"  
"I know, I hope I can get the chance to prove myself!"  
They both continued through the passageways up the stairs until they reached the office door of the President, Angeal and Sephiroth were already waiting.

The commander's arms were folded. "You two are late!"  
Zack and Cloud were both panting heavily. "Sorry sir!" Zack shouted. "It won't happen again." Cloud added.  
Angeal smirked and began opening the door. "See that it doesn't. Come on, let's go."  
The three followed after him and they all approached the president's large desk.  
The Presidents chair swivelled around to reveal a short, blonde haired, middle-aged man wearing a red suit. President Shinra was small in stature but he commanded a lot of respect but he did have plenty of enemies, especially in the slums.

The President spoke up. "I have a new assignment for you four!" They stood straight as they waited for their order. "I want you to deliver a shipment of extra parts to the MAKO reactor at Kalm." Angeal decided to speak up.  
"Sir! Why send members of SOLDIER for such a mediocre assignment?"  
The President laughed. "Commander, the people in Kalm are losing their respect for ShinRa they may be quite hostile and I don't want to send any incompetent scientists there to fail this task."  
Angeal sharply saluted. "Yes sir! We will leave immediately!"  
As the four men left the building somebody was buried under books in his office by the science lab.

The man was skinny, his hair was dirty and tied back, his eyes couldn't be seen through his thick glasses and he was always hunched when he walked, this man was Professor Hojo of ShinRa's science department. He was reading books and files that had been gathered over the years particularly the ones he acquired more recently.  
"Hehehe found in a geological stratum yes.. I remember these files very well, that fool Gast had no idea what could be achieved." He began murmuring under his breath. "Project…G…"

Angeal and his men were being transported to Kalm in a ShinRa military truck as always. Kalm was small and outside Midgar but it looked no better, there were homeless hanging out on the streets and men were stumbling out of the bar drunk. Once they arrived in the town something hit against the front of the truck.  
"What the hell was that!?" Zack shouted. Another object hit the truck.  
"We're being pelted!" Angeal yelled. "What the hell do they think they're doing!?"  
"Why are they throwing things at us?" Cloud asked.  
Sephiroth just smirked. "Hm seems they don't like ShinRa in this town."  
"Alright! Everyone out!" Angeal ordered.  
All four men got out of the truck while townsfolk gathered round holding fruit, vegetables and stones ready for another shower.  
Zack tried to quiet the people down. "Hey! Hold on a minute we're just here to drop off some parts for the MAKO reactor."  
"Yeah!? Well we don't want anything from the ShinRa!!" An angry resident shouted.  
"All ShinRa has done is cause misery! My son is sick in bed from the pollution!!" A woman cried out.  
"Sir! Your orders?" Zack requested.  
"Just drop off the materials and leave!" He ordered his men in the truck after they had carried the parts to the reactor in the middle of town while being pelted by objects.  
While the truck was pulling out of the town one man used a rifle to blow out one of the tires, the truck stumbled back to ShinRa HQ.  
On the way back the four men could only contemplate the reasons for a neighbouring town such as Kalm to be so hostile. Zack leaned back against the side of the truck with his arm around his motion-sick comrade. "You know, I had no idea MAKO was causing pollution, isn't it supposed to be a great economical energy source?"  
Sephiroth again smirked to himself. "MAKO isn't economical… it uses natural resources and sucks them dry, after all that can be used is used it puts the waste into the air…"  
Cloud finished off the sentence. "Hence all the excess MAKO coming from the reactors" he paused for a moment before looking at Sephiroth. "But… why?"  
Commander Angeal decided to stop the conversation. "That's enough! The companies industrial affairs are not for us to gossip about."  
The three subordinates fell silent the rest of the way to ShinRa HQ.

End Chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dreams of Men…

Once again Angeal sat at his office desk thinking with his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?" he fell silent in thought for a moment before abruptly standing up. for just a few seconds afterward the room seemed like it was enshrouded in a white light. When Angeal opened his eyes he saw what looked like white feathers falling all around him then they were gone, as his eyes focused everything was as it was. "What… what was that just now?" he looked around the room but everything was normal. "A… hallucination?" Angeal went over to his bed and lay down. "I need a nap… yes, just a nap."

At the cafeteria Zack and Cloud were eating together. The food was never the best for anyone in ShinRa's militia only the receptionists, and the higher departments got the top quality food. However today was lucky Zack had managed to steal some meals from the chef's kitchen while he was trying to hit on one of the receptionists.  
As they ate Zack had something interesting to say to Cloud.  
"Hey, listen… you know what we were talking about yesterday about the MAKO and ShinRa's economical choices? Well I was a bit suspicious about what else goes on in this company." Zack carefully took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Here, I took this from the filing cabinet in the science departments reception last night." Cloud took the paper and peeked at its contents. "I don't believe it!" he almost shouted.  
"Shhh!! You'll give us away." Zack whispered.  
"Sorry… human experiments using MAKO?" Cloud whispered back as he returned the paper.  
"I know, I tried looking for more but the night watch guys were coming so I had to disappear quickly, I don't know what's going on with this company but I'm interested to see what mission we'll be on next."

After they'd finished their pilfered meals a small siren went off in the building.  
"Whoa! Guess that means mealtime is up eh? Come on Cloud let's go to the training facility I hate paperwork." Zack said smiling.  
In the training facility the two young men formally crossed their swords with each other before taking a few steps back and preparing themselves for combat.  
"Okay Cloud, don't hold back! You wanna be in SOLDIER? Then do your best!"  
The two youths lunged at each other and their swords met with a clash. Cloud struggled to fend off his friends attack but wanted to show that he could be strong too.  
As they fought Angeal was walking past the facilities corridors and heard the clashing of steel. "What the!?" He peered into the door window. Angeal smiled as he watched carefully the battle of two young hearts who only wish for their dreams to come true.  
"So, they're at it again? I wonder if anyone will win this time."

Already the battle had lasted for 43 minutes and they were both getting tired.  
Zack laughed joyfully. "Hahaha! You're strong Cloud, why didn't you get into SOLDIER?"  
"I know you're holding back! I'm just a ShinRa MP you could have floored me already!" Cloud shouted. He was right, Zack was holding back, but not as much as Cloud thought, he only wanted to give him some encouragement.  
Zack stopped the fight. "Listen Cloud, lets make a promise, let's promise that one day we will both be SOLDIER first class!"  
Cloud lowered the sword and nodded. "Alright, I promise."  
Outside the room Angeal had seen and heard everything. Contented, he withdrew back to his office to finish his paperwork.

President ShinRa was at the end of his office on the very top floor of the building looking down on Midgar and it's people, while somewhat unfitting opera music played in the room.  
"Commander Angeal I don't know what you are up to or why it's taking so long for you to do what I have asked but you better get it done or the consequences will be severe."  
Soon afterwards a tall man wearing a black suit walked into the room. "You wanted to see me President Shinra?"  
The President turned around. "Ah! Veld, you are right on time. I have something I want you and your men to take care of."  
This man was Mr. Veld he is the leader of the ShinRa Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research otherwise known as the Turks, the Turks are a group of handymen working under ShinRa they deal with the most secret of the companies affairs.  
"What is the problem Mr. President?" Veld said calmly.  
"It seems one of my most trusted officers can't be trusted anymore I require the Turks to keep an eye on him."   
"Consider it done sir."  
Mr. Veld left the room and was met by a few other members of the Turks, his right hand man Tseng a young and smart man with tied back, black hair and a mole on his forehead he was Veld's choice for his succession. The others were Reno who dressed a little scruffily he was also young but vibrant and cocky however he was very trustworthy and the silent but strong Rude who was as bald as an eagle and had many piercings in his ears.  
"All done for today sir?" Reno asked.  
"Yes we have our orders I will brief you when we get back."

Zack and Cloud were called to Angeal's office. Angeal sat on his chair with his hands together. "I have a job for you two, don't worry it's a small job so it'll be only you two and an escort to get you there."   
Zack interrupted. "So is that glory grabber not coming?" he said jokingly.  
"No, Sephiroth will not be joining you, this isn't a job for elites" Angeal paused briefly. "Or at least that's what he said when I asked him!" he laughed.  
"Heh! Typical, no problem me and Cloud will do this easy! So what's the mission?"  
"You will go to Wutai to the west and deliver food and supplies to the country."  
Cloud spoke up. "Isn't Wutai that country that recently lost the War with ShinRa?"  
"Very good Cloud, you pay attention unlike some people."  
Zack smiled while sticking his tongue out.  
Angeal continued. "Anyway, ShinRa has disallowed the use and possession of Materia in Wutai so they are dependant on ShinRa for supplies. That is all, you will leave for Junon in 3 hours, where you will take a ship to the west most continent good luck."  
"Yes, Sir!" the two young men said in unison before they saluted and left the room.

End Chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 For the Children…

At the harbour town of Junon Zack and Cloud were ready to get on the ship bound for the western continent. On arrival they soon noticed Wutai's situation, the town was a shell of what it once was. Once a peaceful beautiful and lively town was now a tourist attraction few of the townsfolk were still in Wutai mostly just tourists dressed in far different clothes from the residents.  
Zack looked around in utter disbelief. "This is terrible… I remember seeing pictures in the papers of this place it's famous for it's tall Buddha statues on the mountains called Da-Chao and the massive Pagoda that's at the end of the town." He suddenly extended his arm and pointed a finger to the distance. "Look Cloud, there's the Pagoda! Before we deliver these provisions we should look around."  
Cloud nodded in affirmation. "Sure, I've always wanted to see this place."  
They made their way across town to probably the most famous bar on Gaia, the Turtles Paradise. Everything inside was so oriental, so different from anywhere else.  
Bonsai trees took up the corners of the bar and exotic drinks lay across the shelves.  
The barkeeper noticed the two ShinRa men. "You're from ShinRa right?" He said while cleaning a glass. "What more damage could ShinRa do to this town?"  
"We're here to supply provisions for the town, nothing more." Zack sighed. "Listen we'll drop of the supplies at the Pagoda and we'll be gone before you know it."

At the Pagoda, the grounds outside were quiet just a single dog wandered around whimpering. The Pagoda itself was colossal and there were seven floors to the antique building. To the left of the Pagoda was a small shrine with a golden coloured gong. Just as Zack and Cloud got to the entrance a very young girl with short black hair came rushing out crying. Zack tried to calm the girl as she passed by and the girl stopped suddenly. "SHUT UP!! I'm the great Materia Hunter! And I'm gonna get lot's of Materia and restore Wutai to it's former beauty!!" after that outburst she ran off. The girl looked like she was only about nine years old, her cheeks were bright red and she wore a bandana around her forehead.  
Zack shrugged his shoulders. "Well whatever… I tried to help, come on Cloud let's go inside." When the two entered a middle-aged man wearing a royal blue kimono greeted them. "Welcome! I am Godo the mayor of this fine town would you be hear to see the attract…" he cut himself off and paused for a second. "Oh! Men from ShinRa! I apologise I didn't notice a first. What brings you to Wutai?"  
Zack and Cloud both dropped two large rucksacks from their shoulders.  
"Here, these are supplies provided by ShinRa to help maintain a standard of living in this town… at least that's what we were told to say." Zack sighed quietly. "I really don't like what's happened here, I'm sorry for what ShinRa has done."  
Godo walked over to the two young men and put his hands on their shoulders. "Don't worry about it, you two are far too young to be responsible for the war, what's done is done. Please enjoy the sights of Wutai before you leave."  
Zack and Cloud headed outside and out of the Pagoda grounds to the main part of town.

Behind the gong a young cocky red-haired man was making a call of his company phone. "Sir, I've made contact… your orders?" the man on the other end of the phone replied. "Reno, just keep watch for now."  
"You got it Mr. Veld." Reno said cockily.  
Back at the Turtles Paradise, the barkeeper agreed to let Zack and Cloud drink.  
Cloud sighed and Zack leaned back of his chair.  
"It's a shame, we could have something with alcohol in it if we weren't on the job." Zack said smiling.  
"You and alcohol? Equals bad mix." Cloud said light-heartedly.  
"Funny guy." Zack answered. "Well I guess we should get going."  
The to youths made their way outside and across the small bridge, suddenly a scream was heard from the Da-Chao mountains. The young girl from before came running down the mountain path followed by some monsters. The girl stopped in front of Zack and Cloud. "What are you waiting for!? Do something!!"  
Zack took out his sword confidently and Cloud readied his rifle. Zack knocked back one of the monsters with the broad side of his sword. But when Cloud fired the bug-like beast evaded every shot. "Damn this is no good! I need a sword!" Cloud shouted.  
"Cloud! I'll cover you, get a sword from the weapons store!" Zack blocked off the enemies while Cloud ran to the weapons store on his way he took the young girl in his arms and carried her to the store. "You'll be safe here, don't come outside until we say so… okay?"  
The girl blushed slightly. "O… okay…"  
"Sir! I need a sword!" The burly storeowner threw him a sword. Cloud nodded before rushing out of the store.

Zack was busy fighting the monsters. He slashed at the flying bug-like creature and cut it in half. "Heh, that's what you get!" Zack said confidently. Unknown to him another creature was behind him before Zack got to strike it was sliced by another sword. "What? You think you're some kind of show off now?" Zack said jokingly.  
"You're welcome." Cloud replied.  
The two young men turned to see one last monster waiting to strike. This enemy was a pharaoh like dog creature, it cast Bolt 2 and the dirt from the ground flew up, after it settled Zack and Cloud couldn't be seen. Suddenly the creature turned around to see the two soldiers standing side to side with their swords ready. They both smiled prior to leaping into the air and somersaulting before slashing the monster in a cross like fashion cutting it into four pieces. The pair shouldered their swords confidently as the people of the town came outside to see them, they were cheering.  
"Thank you so much young'uns." an old woman said croakily.  
"You did great!" a young resident shouted.  
"I'm sorry I doubted you, you guys are all right!" the barkeeper said while laughing.  
Zack scratched the back of his head. "Well, this doesn't usually happen." He said surprised.  
Cloud held out the sword he borrowed to the storeowner.  
"Keep it, go on it's my thanks for what you guys did, in our culture it's called a Katana take good care of it!"  
Cloud smiled. "Thank you…"  
Afterwards Zack and Cloud left the town as the people waved them goodbye, the young girl just looked on at the men who saved her life.  
Back on the ship bound for Junon Cloud and Zack relaxed after their day.  
"You know Cloud, we really did a good thing today didn't we?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I think we did…" Cloud replied.  
"So what are you gonna do with that sword?"  
"Company regulations won't allow a ShinRa MP like me use anything but a standard issue rifle, I guess I'll put it in my locker for now."  
"Cool, I can't wait to tell commander Angeal about today!" Zack said excitedly.

End Chapter… 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 For Tomorrow…

That night after Zack said goodbye to Cloud for the day he ran to Angeals office to tell him of the news in Wutai. When he got there the door was locked. "Damn! Why?" Zack looked through the doors window and he could see a blurred image of his Master. He began kicking the door but Angeal wouldn't let him in. Zack, seeing no other way to enter he used his sword to break down the door… Zack couldn't believe what he saw. Wings… two white wings sprouting from his Masters right shoulder.  
Angeal was looking at the ground seemingly saddened by the situation. "Zack, I didn't want you to see… to see these monstrous things!"  
Zack walked over to Angeal as he did he caught a feather in his hand that he extended. "It's different but these wings aren't the sign of a monster."  
"Then what are these!?" his commanding officer asked.  
"The wings of an Angel." Zack replied.  
"If that's so, what kind of purpose does an Angel have?" He said before shouting out. "What kind of dream should I have!?"

Back at the Science lab in his office now head of the science department Hojo was monitoring Angeal. "Hehehe… Wings eh? Well this is interesting…" after he muttered under his breath he began shuffling through files on his desk. "Where is that blasted thing!?" after more shuffling he finally found what he wanted. "Ah here it is!! This is all about the project…" He began mumbling as he paced around the room.

Back at Angeals office, the two white wings had retracted. "Master! Could this be a sign? Do you think you have a bigger role than all this SOLDIER stuff?" Zack questioned.  
"I… I just don't know Zack." Angeal paused for a moment. "Please Zack, leave me alone for now."  
Zack could do nothing but leave, on the way back to his room he thought about what the white wings could have meant and how they got there in the first place.

In the SOLDIER training room a young man trained alone, wearing the same higher ranking uniform of the SOLDIER first class. Zack noticed the figure training as he passed the room and when he got closer to the door he saw who it was through the window.   
"…Cloud?" he whispered to himself. "Training alone… you really want to be in SOLDIER huh?" He smiled and continued down the dark corridor. "Then again everybody does, because of him." Zack paused for a moment. "Sephiroth…"

At that time Sephiroth was in his room dreaming, though he tossed and turned like it was a nightmare. He saw flashes of his birth, an event that no one really recalls and so never questions unless they saw what he did. Vague images of fluid-filled pipes, shelves full of books, tables covered with beakers, glasses and other scientific apparatus and finally the ghastly image of something that looked inhuman, a being from another world reaching out to him like a mother ready to take her newborn baby.  
This woke Sephiroth up in a cold sweat and he quickly sat up trying to catch his breath.  
"What!? What did I just see!?" he tried to recall the images he saw in his dream but to no avail. "Was it my birth?? I don't understand!"  
Hojo of the science department was monitoring Sephiroths room. While he watched and listened he just stood with his hands behind his back with a slight smirk on his face.

The next morning Zack and Cloud were having breakfast together in the cafeteria.  
"Cloud? Let's do more good deeds on our future missions, last time in Wutai felt great! It felt like what a member of SOLDIER is suppose to be!"   
Cloud nodded. "Yeah, we'll be heroes and help everyone!"   
Zack shouted out in excitement. "Better than Sephiroth!!"   
Sephiroth was walking by as Zack shouted and he gave the young SOLDIER an uncertain look. Embarrassed Zack just grinned and waved as Sephiroth continued walking. When Sephiroth's back was turned Zack stuck his tongue out to him though as he did Angeal came to the table and slammed down some papers.  
"Grow up Zack…" he sighed before continuing. "These are your next orders.."  
Zack took a sheet of paper. "Another small job!? Aw man!"  
Angeal once again sighed. "Be grateful, a jobs a job… meet me in my office at 19:00 hours."

That evening Zack and Cloud met at Angeals office. The Commander greeted them.  
"Welcome your task may seem simple but you need to take utmost precaution. So no goofing off!"  
Zack looked down at the floor. "Yeah, I got it."  
"As you read in your instructions you are to go to Cosmo Canyon and talk with the elders, find out whatever you can about MAKO energy and the planet."  
"Sir? Why?" Zack questioned.  
"There isn't even a MAKO reactor in Cosmo Canyon…" Cloud added.  
"This is an order from me, please I can trust you two… I just, need to know what's going on, inside and outside of this company." Angeal turned to face the wall. "There is a ShinRa truck outside the back of the building, you will have to drive yourselves there hurry before anyone gets suspicious!"  
"Sir!" they said in unison before saluting and running to where the truck is.  
Angeal looked towards the floor at a broken security camera. "…Hojo…"

Back at the Science lab Hojo had returned from getting a drink, he switched on the monitor for Angeals office to see only static.  
"WHAT!?" Hojo was enraged, pacing around the room he muttered under his breath in a panic. When he stopped he slammed his hands on the camera control panel. "What are you planning Commander?"  
Suddenly Hojo's phone rang and he picked it up. "Yes? What do you want!?" he paused. "Two young men drove off in a ShinRa truck?" he paused yet again. "What should you do!? Go after them you fools!!"

Zack and Cloud were both in the truck speeding through the rough night with the vehicle shaking from the impact of bumps and hills. The rain was coming down hard and it was difficult to see.  
"This is bad Cloud, what if ShinRa come chasing after us!?" Zack said as he drove.  
"I think you spoke to soon!" Cloud looked in the rear view mirror to see another ShinRa truck following.  
Gunfire started coming their way from the oncoming vehicle "Damn! This is NOT good!" Zack shouted. "Cloud, do something!"

Cloud climbed over the passenger seat to the back compartment where there were boxes of supplies. "This should slow them down." He said pushing a wooden box out of the back of the truck. The box flew towards the front of the ShinRa vehicle that was following and scattered in pieces obscuring the view of the driver for a brief moment. The oncoming truck swerved a little but regained stability and the gunner fired shots towards Cloud just missing him. Cloud opened the top of another box and pushed it off the back and the vegetable contents flew towards the other truck and pelted the windscreen making the driver swerve and the vehicle flip over, the two guards barely escaped the truck before it exploded.  
Cloud got back in the passenger seat and sighed. "That was close."  
"No kidding!" Zack said before laughing a little. "next stop Cosmo Canyon!"

End Chapter… 


End file.
